


Like Father, Like Son

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Harry lose their glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

"Hey Ron, have you seen my glasses?" Harry asked.

"You lost them again?" Ron asked perplexed. "Where do you last see them?"

"I don't know, they just kind of disappeared." Harry replied, puzzled.

"Well, you must know when you lost them." Ron responded.

"No, not really," a confused Harry answered.

"Well, when did the world get blurry, Harry?" Ron inquired.

* * *

_"Padfoot , I swear I will castrate you if you hid my glasses again!" James declared, standing directly in the middle of the common room._

_"I didn't steal your glasses,Prongs. You just lost them again." Sirius reasoned, laying upside down on one of the armchairs._

_"I, James Potter, Prongs, Marauder extraordinaire, do not lose my glasses!"_

_"Sure you don't, Prongs. Did you look in the dorms?" Remus asked._

_"So you hid my glasses, Remus? Is that what you're saying?" James accused as he tripped up the stairs, not bothering to wait for an answer. Remus sighed and followed him._

* * *

"Hermione, have you seen my glasses?" Harry queried.

"Where did you set them down?" Hermione asked, nose buried in a book.

"I don't know, they just disappeared... Wait! The fireplace!" Harry remembered sitting there and taking them off to rub his eyes. In his rush to get to the fireplace and find his glasses, he tripped over one of the chairs and fell.

* * *

_When James reached the dorm, he tripped on the landing and stumbled into the room, finally falling over some of Sirius' dirty laundry. Something went flying off of his head and landed on his bed._

_He dragged himself up to his bed and looked down at the object curiously, Remus looking over his shoulder._

* * *

"Umpf!"

Something flew off of Harry's head when he tripped and hit Professor Lupin, who had dropped by to talk to Hermione about an extra credit project.

Professor Lupin bent down and picked up the object that had hit him in the knee, looking at it curiously.

* * *

_James' glasses sat on the bed. "They were on my head the whole time, weren't they Moony?"_

_Remus nodded, trying very hard not to laugh._

* * *

Harry stumbled blindly up to the professor. "Are those my glasses, Professor Lupin?"

"Like father, like son," Professor Lupin said with a smile, handing Harry his glasses. "You're more like him than you'll ever know."


End file.
